heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Kyle/sheet
Skills Cat Burglary: There are very few who are better at thievery than Catwoman is. It's a skill she started to hone as a teen on the streets and rapidly grew proficient in. Good enough to be considered a 'master thief', Selina's able to break into just about anywhere via the use of infiltration (overriding of electronic security systems, etc) and stealth. Acrobatics: Catwoman is very talented when it comes to acrobatics. Used on a regular basis, she is able to pull off flips and tumbles that are on par with a professional. This can aid in her getting out of the way of gunfire and help her break a fall that might normally cause injury. This also ties into her agility which is above what might be considered 'average'. Charisma: Selina is a very charismatic woman in both of her guises, having no problems amping up the charm to 11 when a situation calls for it. Combat: Selina has learned several forms of hand-to-hand combat at the hands of not one but several expert trainers. This includes martial art forms such as Kung Fu and Karate as well as boxing and street fighting. She is equally skilled when it comes to fighting with her whip. Driving: Selina is an excellent driver. She is not skilled enough to race cars professionally, of course, but has little to no problems maneuvering a motorcycle in and out of traffic and driving it at high speeds safely (usually). Perception: When fully focused there are few few details that escape her notice. This is beneficial at all times but is especially so when she's on a job. Willpower: While it isn't always put on display Selina is in the possession of a very keen sense of willpower. Powers and Abilities Feline Empathy: Not an "empath" in the conventional sense, she is still able to empathize with felines. Fairly adept, her affinity for cats gives her a sense as to if a cat is stressed, hurt or sick, or if it's in a defensive mood, for a few examples. Athletic Physique: Her strength, level of fitness and agility is above par when compared to that of an average person, perhaps not what is considered to be 'peak' but pretty darn close to it when she's running at 100%. Specials Extraordinary Appearance: Selina is extremely beautiful and she knows how to use it to her advantage such as to aid her when manipulating someone to try to get information out of them or to get herself out of trouble, for examples. Downside to this is that it can draw attention to her at the worst times possible, plus Selina as a 'civilian' is very recognizable. Would not take much to figure out that's who Catwoman is if she were to be unmasked, so to speak. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Personal Worth: While the majority of Selina's money is put towards the conservation of wild cats she has managed to acquire quite a nest egg for herself despite that. Most of the money she has kept for her own personal use comes from the jobs she gets hired for which usually pulls in a tidy sum. She is able to keep herself in a lifestyle that might be considered by many to be posh without difficulty and often indulges in the finer things life has to offer. At most times the amount of money she has in 'expendable funds' reaches several millions, if not more, and is constantly replenished. Aresenal: Selina uses the following gear while working: Whip: Range 10' (multi-functional) Bola: Thrown weapon used to snare a target; Range - 10' Smoke Bombs: Used for a distraction, conceals potential escapes, etc; Immediate Area of Effect - 5' Claws: Retractable melee weapons; Range - 2' She also often has miscellaneous gear that she is given by employers to use on various jobs. Costume:'''The costume she wears serves several purposes. The most important is the concealment of her identity as it hides most of her more identifiable features. It is also padded, which helps protecting her from physical injury, and is flame retardant which, while won't protect her from exceptionally hot fires, does lend some form of shielding from burns. The tip of each finger bears a sharp claw which can be used as weapons as well as tools for climbing. '''Goggles: The lenses in her goggles aids in seeing at night/darkness, affording her a visual range of 10' in all but total darkness. The goggles also helps in concealing her ID. Motorcyle: There are very few times when Catwoman doesn't take to the rooftops when she has to travel from one location to another but sometimes distance requires her to use another method of transportation. She owns a motorcycle for such times. Flaws and Drawbacks Arrogant: Selina has a bit of an ego to her. It leads her to believe that she's infallible, that sometimes causing her to get into situations she can not easily get out of. Secret Identity: It is important that Selina keeps the fact that she's also Catwoman a secret, not just from the heroes and police who might try to bring her in but from her enemies who might try to take her out entirely. Criminal Record: To put it bluntly, Selina's a very naughty kitty and has had a few run-ins with the law. While most of her criminal record is from when she was much younger, before she assumed the secret identity she did, Selina could be faced down with a lengthy prison sentence if she's arrested and convicted. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman: It is ironic how Batman, the man who inspired her to assume a costumed identity, is now the one who seems intent on taking her down. The two play 'catch as catch can' often with there being very little in the way of a win for either of them. Bruce and Selina have only truly met in passing due to being at the same social functions. They are on amicable enough of terms even though they have yet to interact with each other outside of the parties they happen to attend. (At this time, their secret identities remain secret which may, or may not, change via the course of RP.) Ted Grant/Wildcat: A mentor, her boxing instructor and one of her oldest, dearest friends. Ted would undoubtedly be disappointed if he knew one of his pupils has taken the turn to crime that she did. Selina only hops the old cat never finds out. Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing: The younger half of the 'dynamic duo' and Catwoman have run afoul of each other over the years. Like his mentor, Robin, now Nightwing, has been a thorn in her side and it's one she seeks to be rid of as soon as possible. Dick Grayson and Selina are on polite terms, if not outright friendly ones. They don't often socialize save for social events and the occasional chance meeting while out and about. Pleasant enough company even if she doesn't find herself often in it. Harley Quinn: Selina's been influenced a time or two by this crazy clown lady and each time it wound up with her stabbed in the back by her. To say Selina would rather spit than put herself into Harley's hands again would be stating the grossly obvious. (More to come!) Staff Notes Selina has a Shared Soul with Felicia Hardy of Earth-24800.